Little Wonders
by Jedi Goat
Summary: Zabuza knows he's a fool for thinking it. But sometimes, he wishes Haku would never lose his childlike innocence... Young Haku cuteness, no ships.


**Little Wonders**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Young Haku cuteness! Enjoy. :3

* * *

From a young age, Zabuza knew, Haku had been a very precocious charge. He had to be, in order to tolerate the relentless battle training and the constant stress of his master's profession. When other children were just discovering their letters, Haku was learning to kill; and he took in his master's every word with a solemnity far beyond his years. His discipline went beyond that of even some Mist genin; Zabuza often reflected on how fortuitous it had been to pick up that shivering orphan from the snow so many years ago. Now the child was no longer staunch and weak, huddled in rags, but full of an abundance of life and wonder.

Haku had talent – not only did he inherit a deadly kekkei genkai, but he was a prodigiously fast learner. He excelled in the healing arts as well as the art of battle; he followed his master's footsteps unquestioningly, and Zabuza was certain – though he didn't like to reflect on it often, as the thought pained him – the boy would willingly give his life for his sake.

However, Zabuza wasn't prepared to risk that sacrifice yet – the boy still showed boundless promise. Thus, he often ordered his protégé to stay behind during his missions, guarding the camp with stern orders to kill any intruder. So far, they had no need for that measure, and Haku remained innocently excited about the missions. Whenever he could, Zabuza granted him his wish to visit a new town or village they passed in their journeys. It was times like these that reminded him, jarringly, that Haku was still a child; no matter how skilled his apprentice, he retained a fragile innonce. Mostly, he demonstrated an air of utter serious and wisdom worthy of older shinobi; in those chance moments, perched high on his master's shoulders, a joy shone in his chocolate eyes – a freedom usually denied of him.

It brought a tiny hidden smile to Zabuza's face to see his apprentice this way…so free and happy. He suspected that sometime, in a long-forgotten recess of his mind, he had once been such a child; but the memory had been erased by his blood-drenched transformation into a cold-hearted assassin. He could only watch from afar and hope that this boy would never lose his childlike innocence, or the bright smile that would greet him upon his return after a hard day.

But Zabuza knew that in itself was a childish thought. One day, Haku would grow up and face the true horrors in the world – horrors like his own master, the Demon Sword Master of the Mist. All he could do was appreciate the precious moments as they came and try his hardest to give Haku the happy childhood he had missed out on, so that maybe, _maybe_ he wouldn't forget.

"Master Zabuza-san!"

A soft voice interrupted his thoughts; Zabuza glanced over to see the boy in question emerge from the forest. Nine-year-old Haku gave a slight, timid smile, shifting his two-handed grip on the large basket he was carrying. "I found the herbs."

"Good." Zabuza examined the edge of the gigantic sword in his hands; he gave its surface a final swift polish before sheathing it behind his back. "Put them in the tent."

Haku ducked his head. "_Hai._"

Yet, as Zabuza stood and carefully worked the muscles in his shoulder – he'd been wounded on his last mission, and it was only now healing – he noted Haku still hovering in the corner of his eye. He turned. The boy's downcast face showed a struggle; he fidgeted, biting his lip.

"What is it that you want, Haku?" He read the expression all too easily; the boy was sometimes daunted to speak up for himself, and so Zabuza took the initiative to question him.

"S-sorry, Master Zabuza," Haku stuttered, "it's just…"

Zabuza folded his arms, hiding a slight smile as he waited for Haku to gather his thoughts. "Yes?"

"In the forest," he said in a rush, "I – I found him. He was hurt, I couldn't leave him."

Wary now, Zabuza stepped forward. "What did you find?" His mind flashed back to his mission – he had eliminated the target, but it was possible someone was tracking them…

Quietly Haku unfolded the blanket on top of the basket. Setting it down, he lifted out a bundle of white. Zabuza stared.

"It's all right," Haku murmured. "I won't hurt you." Struggling in his arms was a white rabbit, its ears tipped with black. Bandages had been tied around its back foot – the rabbit calmed at Haku's voice, wide dark eyes blinking.

Zabuza shook his head slightly in wonder. He wasn't too surprised by his apprentice's actions; Haku wouldn't let anything suffer alone, as he had. When he raised his wide, hopeful eyes and mumbled, "Can we keep him?" Zabuza took a moment longer to consider.

He knelt in front of the boy – "May I?" Haku nodded and handed him the rabbit. As the animal thrashed against foreign touch he held him to his chest in one large hand, swiftly checking him over. The rabbit didn't seem to belong to their enemies – he was certain it was wild, native to only this area.

Without a word he glanced to Haku's expression; he was barely restraining his eagerness, smiling, reaching out one small hand to brush the rabbit's forehead.

"You know we're always traveling," Zabuza reprimanded, lowering his tone gently. "An animal is a lot of work – and an extra mouth to feed."

Haku lowered his head. "I understand, I – I'm sorry."

Zabuza smiled. Then, unexpectedly, he placed his hand on his protégé's head; Haku glanced up, wide-eyed.

"But you will take good care of him, I presume?"

Haku's eyes lit up. "Of course, Master Zabuza! I promise!"

He chuckled, holding out the rabbit. "Then I don't have much say in it, do I?"

Haku hugged the creature tightly to his chest, smiling, the look instantly transforming his face. He raised his eyes with shy gratitude. "Thank you, Master Zabuza."

Zabuza rose with a faint smile, striding across the camp. He paused in suddne thought and glanced over his shoulder.

"What are you going to call him?"

Haku grinned down at the white rabbit. "I think…_Usagi_."

With a slight nod he surveyed the boy, lost in his own bubble of innocent wonder. Turning away, Zabuza murmured, "You're very welcome, Haku."

_As long as I can see you smile…_

End

* * *

Please review!


End file.
